


Larry New Years Drabble.

by SimplySonny



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Dont expect anything good, Its late okay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplySonny/pseuds/SimplySonny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry kisses Louis on new years and Louis is dating Eleanor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry New Years Drabble.

Harry didn't mean to do it. It just happened.  
-  
"Louis, come back!"  
"No Harry! Fuck off, alright?! I have a girlfriend and you kissed me on new years! How dare you?! Now Eleanor won't talk to me!" Harry bit his lip and looked to the floor, nodding quietly.  
"I'm so sorry, Lou. I'll go now." Harry said, just above a whisper. He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

\- 2 weeks later.

Louis stood outside the door, knocking furiously. It had been snowing outside and the bloody hotel doesn't have decent enough heating. Harry opened the door slowly and peaked his head through the gap.   
"L-Louis." Harry opened the door a bit more and slid out, closing the door behind him.   
"What're you doing here?" Louis rolled his eyes.  
"We're on tour, Harold. I don't know if you know, but we all are expected to be in the same hotel." Harry frowned lightly and pulled his robe tighter.  
"I meant outside my room, twat."  
Louis opened his mouth to speak but closed it again.  
"Harry, I. I wanted to apologize about that thing with Eleanor. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry I ignored you, and I'm so sorry for this." Before Harry could say anything, Louis had leaned forward to press his lips to Harry's in a chaste kiss. Harry was the one to pull away.  
"Why now? It's been 2 weeks!" Louis sighed and bit his lip.  
"It took me a week to come to terms about the fact that I wanted to snog your face off when you kissed me..And another week to gather up the strength to dump Eleanor." Harry gasped softly.  
"She's gone?" Louis nodded in reply.  
"She was very understanding." Harry looked down at the floor.  
"Kiss me again." He mumbled under his breath. Louis raised an eyebrow.  
"What was tha-"  
"Kiss me again." And that was that, really. Before Louis could understand a syllable, Harry grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and yanked him into his hotel room, slamming the door behind them.

And if Niall complained about the load moans and swears he heard while they all sat at the bar eating breakfast, well.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is shit it's 3:13 am


End file.
